deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 16: John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) vs. Rooster Cogburn (True Grit)
John Marston, former outlaw, who lead a trail of redemption, after the government kidnapped his family, forcing him to hunt down his former gang! Rooster Cogburn! Outlaw turned US Marshal, who showed grit, and was remorseless to the outlaws he pursued! Who is DEADLIEST?! Our panel of experts, will use the latest in 21st century science, to decide... Who would win in a battle to the death. No rules, no mercy, only survival of the strongest. Who is.... the deadliest warrior?! Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used Debating and pictures FTS will take the side of Cogburn, while AN defends Marston John Marston was a very formidable man. Much like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, he was around a time when the Wild West was dying out. Technology was improving, while gangs were becoming more vicious to protect their lifestyle. His weaponry was state of the art, at the time. He was a no-nonsense, and always accomplished his goal, despite what hinderances were in the way. And that is why John Marston will come out on top. Rooster Cogburn, however, is one of the greatest Western characters of all time. While he is an alcoholic, and only has use of one eye, he is still extremely deadly with his weaponry. While taking the reins in his mouth, he would weild his 1894 and his revolver akimbo, and would bulldoze over the outlaws he pursued. He has superior training, and he should take this, despite a technology difference. Final Fight Marston: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Cogburn: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png The setting was 1908, as Bill WIlliamson and John Marston was leading a small group of Dutch van der Linde's outlaws, as they were about to rob a bank, when word through town, was that a marshal from out of state was going to help the small county. John and Bill were on lone horses, while another man had a horse, and two others were on the wagon, set to loot the town's safe. Rooster Cogburn gathered a small posse of US Marshals, all five of them on horses, as he was heading towards the town, where the bank robbery was set to take place. "Alright, boys... we're gonna make this quick." Cogburn says to his men, as they ride into the small town, as the sun was beginning to settle. Before the outlaws entered the town, Rooster's boys fired their guns into the air, as one of the other outlaws shot John in his arm, wounding him, as Bill Williamson rode off, and said to him... "Happy trails, John!" before laughing his way to the horizon. "Bill, you coward!" Cogburn's men taken aim with their weapons, and began to fire, as Marston's men spread out. Cogburn taken the reins of his horse into his mouth, and charged in with his weapons akimbo, firing his Colt Peacemaker, wounding one of Marston's gang members, and then finishing him off with his saddle ring carbine. file:red.png (4-5) Meanwhile, the Stagecoach was constantly under attack, as a Marshal was running on the side of the coach, about to blast the passenger off with his own Winchester, the man pulled out his Winchester Model 1897, who shot the horse from underneath him, taking him down, but not out. Meanwhile, another Marshal with an IGA Coach Gun went in, and fired a shell, but missed his mark. The driver was about to pull out a Henry rifle, however, he was shot with the other shell from the shotgun, as he fell out, along with the rifle. file:red.png (3-5) Unfortunately, his victory was short lived, as the passenger stood up, and fired a shell from his WInchester Model 1897, which hits him directly in the chest, knocking him dead off his horse, as it dragged his corpse by the ankle. file:blue.png (3-4) One of the Marshals in Rooster's posse, was heading directly for Marston, weilding his 1984 rifle, and taking a shot, however Marston's horse was too fast. The Marshal then aimed at Marston's horse, and shot it in the calf, wounding it, and causing Marston to fall off his horse. The Marshal's horse ran past his body, however, he turned around, as Marston got on his feet, and fired 3 well placed shots from his LeMat Revolver into the chest of the marshal. file:red.png (3-3) Cogburn was in hot pursuit of the Stagecoach, and when he was properly aligned, he took the reins into his mouth once more, firing his weapons akimbo, one shot from the Winchester, then a flip-cock, and a shot from the Peacemaker. The driver was panicking, and kept trying to turn around resorting to blind-fire of his trenchgun. At one last turn, Cogburn managed to fire a disarming round with his WInchester, and then a killing shot with his Colt Peacemaker. file:red.png (2-3) Meanwhile, the other marshal, was using his Colt Peacemaker, pursuing Marston, who then used a rock formation as cover. John fired three shots, but missed the target. At the same time, his last gang member, saw this, and aimed his 1860 Henry rifle, and picked the Marshal off, skillfully. file:blue.png (2-2) "Good shot, partner!" Marston yelled, as he was spreading out, away from his ally. The gang member began to ride away, towards Cogburn, however, the man who was shot off his horse earlier ran in, and sliced the leg muscle of the gang member's horse with his bowie knife, disabling it. He then plunged his blade into Marston's last gang member, ending his life as he coughed up blood. file:red.png (1-2) Marston saw this, and grabbed an old tomahawk from his belt. The Marshal turned around, and was about to shoot at Marston, however, he chopped off the Marshal's wrist, as he screamed in pain, drawign the attention of Rooster Cogburn. Marston then does a quick hack to the neck to finish off the other Marshal, as Cogburn rode towards him. file:blue.png (1-1) Rooster fired a shot from his 1894 Saddle Ring Carbine at Marston, nearly hitting him, as he flip-cocked it, guiding his horse as he did so. Out of desperation, Marston thrown his tomahawk, and hit Rooster in his right arm, causing him to fall from his horse, and drop his rifle. John believed it was over, and started to walk away, ready to give up his outlaw lifestyle. However, Rooster wasn't done yet... "I'm mean to kill you, Marston... or watch you hang for your crimes." Cogburn said, as he stood up, still with his Peacemaker, as Marston stopped, and looked back at the marshal. "I'm not an outlaw anymore... not today." Marston said, as Cogburn retorted. "You have to pay for your crimes, son!" "We had a good reason for what we did... but I'm not coming with you, Cogburn!" Cogburn raised his pistol, about to fire it, as Marston fired back with his LeMat. Both grazed each other on the quick draw, as Marston ran out of shells in the main chamber after both missed two shot. Cogburn had one shell left, as Marston pulls the trigger, however, it was a harmless click. "It ends now" Cogburn says, taking aim, but had no idea about the LeMat revolver's reserve underbelly. Marston switched barrels, and fired a small shotgun blast dead center into Cogburn's chest, ending the Civil War veteran's life. file:blue.png (1-0) Marston regretted killing him, and respectfully walked over, and closed his eye, saying "Sorry, friend... it had to be this way." Before raising his revolver into the sky, and letting out a celebratory battlecry. Winner: John Marston Expert's Verdict: Rooster Cogburn was a powerful, and definately iconic warrior of the West, however, John Marston was equally as skilled, but simply had stronger technology backing him up. Category:Blog posts